Mémo de Stuart - Claire Redfield
'Mémo de Stuart - Claire Redfield '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= Parmi les candidats de la série de tests en cours, la no 02, Claire Redfield, présente une extraordinaire compassion. Elle a notamment sauvé Sherry Birkin d'une mort certaine lors de l'incident de Raccoon City. Sherry est la fille de William Birkin, le scientifique ayant développé le Virus G. Puisque Sherry était infectée, il aurait été facile de laisser l'enfant mourir. Transformée en hôte pour le Virus G, Sherry était placée sous haute surveillance gouvernementale. Claire est restée attachée à elle, lui rendant visite fréquemment, et toutes deux ont développé une amitié qui perdure aujourd'hui encore. Selon mes sources, la protection dont Sherry fait l’objet touche à sa fin, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en déterminer le raison. Autre exemple notable de la compassion de Claire : l'incident de Harvardville en 2005. Claire a pris sur elle de protéger une petite fille pendant l'attaque, allant jusqu'à se rendre, non armée, dans une zone particulièrement hostile pour la sauver. Claire est également proche de la candidate no 06, Moira Burton. Claire est très proche de la famille Burton. Claire étant orpheline, il semblerait que Barry soit devenu une figure paternelle pour elle. De fait, Claire a développé une relation spéciale avec les deux filles de Barry, qu'elle considère comme ses sœurs, surtout Moira. Les relations entre Barry et Moira sont tendues depuis un incident survenu dans le foyer des Burton. Pendant sa phase de rébellion, Moira se tournait souvent vers Claire à la recherche de conseils et de soutien. Indubitablement, Claire est devenue une figure d’admiration et de respect pour Moira. Maintenant que Moira fait également partie de l'expérience, il sera intéressant de voir l'évolution de sa relation avec Claire, ainsi que le rôle que va jouer la compassion de Claire dans ses réponses émotionnelles. J'ai tout particulièrement hâte de voir comment les choses vont se dérouler. |-| Anglais= Out of the candidates in this current round of testing, No. 02 Claire Redfield displays an extraordinary amount of compassion. Among the most notable examples is her saving Sherry Birkin from certain death during the Raccoon City Incident. Sherry is the daughter of William Birkin, the scientist who developed the G-Virus. With Sherry having been infected herself, it would have been easy to simply let the child die. Having become a host for the G-Virus, Sherry was placed under strict government control. Claire continued to care for her, visiting her frequently, and the two developed a friendship that continues to this day. According to my sources, the protective care that Sherry is under will be ending soon, but I was not able to ascertain the reason why. Another notable example of Claire's compassion is during the Harvardville Incident in 2005. Claire took it upon herself to protect a little girl during the attack, even jumping into an area filled with hostiles without a weapon in order to rescue her. Claire is also close with candidate No. 6, Moira Burton. Claire is very close to the Burton family. As Claire is an orphan, it seems that Barry has become a father-like figure for her. As such, Claire has developed a sister-like relationship with Barry's two daughters, and Moira in particular. Following a certain incident in the Burton household the relationship between Barry and Moira became strained. As Moira became more rebellious she often turned to Claire for advice and support. Claire has undoubtedly become a figure of admiration and respect for Moira. With Moira also involved in the experiment it will be interesting to see how her relationship with Claire develops, and what role Claire's compassion will play in her emotional responses. I'm particularly looking forward to seeing it all play out. Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-47-52-32.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-47-52-91.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-47-53-42.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-48-21-88.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Stuart's Memo - Claire Redfield Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2